Replicated optical parts have heretofore been provided. Much effort has been expended in attempting to improve the coatings utilized in connection with such parts because in general it has been very difficult to provide such coatings with a hard overcoat to make them sufficiently durable for conventional commercial and military uses. There is, therefore, a need for new and improved replicated optical parts having a hard overcoat and a method for making the same.